Talk:Awakened Being
body types of the yomas in Claymore manga: (let me know if I missed any, or if you have any different opinions of how i classifed them where or of what) 1A. tentacles and extendable limbs = generic bodies of yomas *such as the multi-armed Paburo Mtns male AB, and many other yomas (Awakeneds and normal yomas). 1B. wings (+ tentacles and extendable limb) = RARE for normal yomas, extremely RARE for Awakeneds (Clare+Priscilla mentions about the yomas not being developed towards wings/having wings... I'm not sure if this means something significant or if it merely wasn't the best translation of words used) (strangely, Isley and Luciela both seem to have tiny-bat like wings on their backs, but they never been shown as actually able to fly with them, which makes sense) *Priscilla, the female AB in Lacroa town, and only a few normal yomas 1C. sphinz/griffon-like body (+ tentacles and extendable limb) = female AB in Gonal town (Ophelia killed it) 2. insects (+ wings obviously). mostly these were in the Pieta battle, and Jean (butterfly). 3. tailed fox-felines = Luciela and her Destroyer fragments (hellcats, Infected Awakened Beth, and Dauf's hellcat arms) *Luciela, hellcats, Dauf (well his hellcat arms), and Infectected Awakened Beth 4. Unique Shell/Exoskeleton bodies (able to create a fake human body with their Awakened bodies, while their REAL-HUMAN-VITAL ORGANS body is inside their Awakened shell-exoskeleton like bodies and is able to move around within it as well) 4A. Ribbons (+ Unique Shell/Exoskeleton bodies) = Riful 4B. Tentacles (+ Unique Shell/Exoskeleton bodies) = the Destroyer (revealed to be this way in chapter 104) and (HK's speculation - MAYBE) Priscilla 4C. Snake/gorgon/naga (+ Unique Shell/Exoskeleton bodies) = Ophelia 4D. "Mummy-like" (+ Unique Shell/Exoskeleton bodies) = (MAYBE) Hilda and (one form of body of) Agatha (but she also has her "spider-pod" body too) 5. Bladed bodies *Clare, Alicia, Beth, the AFs, ~Isley (some of his arm modes anyways), Riful (her Ribbons are blades), Ophelia (I'm pretty sure she created small-short bladed arms), etc? 6. unique bodies *Isley (centaur), Rigardo (were-lion-man), Dauf ("Golem-like" + Rods), Ophelia (Snake/gorgon/naga), Luciela-hellcats-Infected Beth (tailed fox-cat), Rosemary (Alien Queen), the Dragons (~Dragon body), Katea (killed-smashed by Dauf. whatever she was, lol), Jean (butterfly), the female AB in Gonal town (sphinz/griffon-like), Clare (scorpian-like huge blade arms), Priscilla (Dark Fairy. she gives new meaning to the fairy class of D&D games or Fantasy RPGs, as being physically strong, lol), etc? 7. bandaged humanoid bodies = the AFs 8. Projectile using bodies = Dauf (Rods), the Destroyer (huge projectiles), hellcats (small projectiles), Infected Dauf (Rods + small projectiles), and Infected Awakened Beth (small projectiles) 9. infection ability b'odies'= the Destroyer (through its huge projectiles), hellcats (small projectiles), Infected Dauf (Rods + small projectiles), and Infected Awakened Beth (small projectiles HegemonKhan 02:14, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Mythical Beings Somewhere in this article the mythical nature of the awakened forms of the truly powerful should be noted. Isley becomes a centaur. Jean becomesa a butterfly. Priscilla is part unicorn part butterfly/dragonfly/moth. Isley, Riful and Prisilla have human forms that are handsome or comely. These points seem to me important to what is underlying the story being told here. It is a visual part of the paradox. The story is fascinating because things cannot be taken at face value. I am still guessing what the beauty/ugliness of a character or character form mean. I suspect that beauty is a truer scale of things than rank or hierarchical power within the organization. The curious part of me hungers to know what Teresa's awaken form looks like. It also wonders if the current storyline might give a glimpse of it. I wonder on Clare's ultimate form too. So far the transformations she's made have been rather ugly. This doesn't seem appropriate for a heroine. Ah well, these are matters that keep one reading. --Rej 10:20, July 31, 2010 (UTC) I wonder how much of the original yoma is present in an awakened beings conciousness and body. So far the series suggests little to nothing, but at the other hand we know nothing about the yoma used in different claymore save from Clare. Speaking of which, she might awaken into Teresa one day, for typical deus ex machina shenanigans for the possibility to make her even stronger by making her double awake into Teresas awakened form.... I honestly hope the manga does not fall to such shonen cliches, though. But yet again her partial awakening suggests nothing of this. The only other claymore we know enough about to even speculate is Priscilla which I suspect to have beared her yoma turned fathers flesh. Its something the organisation would do, as their main agenda is experimenting. --Cris I don't really get what you want to say. So what if Jean becomes a butterly or Riful humanoid spaghetti? Beauty is in the eye of the beholder. Rosemary and Aghatas (Agahatas true form) forms are, in my oppinion, plain ugly (while Rosemary looks cool, she is certainly not "beautyful"), and neither Priscilla or Jean would win a contest with me in the jury. You are thinking too much about nothing.